


The Leisure for Realization

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10010738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: John sat in the infirmary chair, watching the rise and fall of Rodney's chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for velocitygrass, who gave me the prompt – realization

John sat in the infirmary chair, watching the rise and fall of Rodney's chest. It had been a close call. His eyes darted up to the swollen bruise on Rodney's left cheek, a bluish-purple marring pale skin.  
  
John shifted in his seat, the steady beep of the monitors a comforting reassurance that Rodney was alive and home. He let his fingers wrap loosely around a too still wrist, his thumb rubbing circles into an upturned palm.  
  
He didn't know when this thing with Rodney changed from sex after missions, a simple release of tension, to something more. John realized, as he studied Rodney's sleeping form that he cared about the scientist more than he's cared for anyone else he'd slept with, including his ex-wife.  
  
Releasing Rodney's wrist, John leaned over and gently brushed his lips across Rodney's forehead. Rodney's eyelids fluttered open, revealing blue eyes that matched the color of the Atlantean ocean.  
  
Rodney smiled. John smiled back.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=12262>  



End file.
